Toxic Memories
by Charmelon
Summary: "Danny watched as a body he new much too well entered the ground, six feet deep..." Memories lost, truth be found. Watch life crack, when death comes around... Rated T just in case...
**Hi! My name is Charmelon and this my first fanfic ever! Also, I am kinda young so don't be like, "** _ **Oh my god spelln mistake!"**_ **(XD)!** **That is all I needed to announce because I'm a noob (lol)! Now on with** _ **thow**_ **story!**

 **Oh wait…**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF ITS STUPEFYING CHARACTERS!**

* * *

? (I think you can guess)

 _Toxic… Green, white, blue and black…_

My head shot upwards, my hands caressing the ground feeling the cold iron flour beneath me. Swiftly, my eyes sprung open and filled the room with their gaze. Taking in the surroundings I quickly noticed the metal hole in the wall of the iron plated room, it glowed like an emerald star compared to the lightless room. I could discreetly here a low humming sound bellowed around the lab-like room, most likely originating from the ghastly green tunnel. As I looked closer, I glared at two teens screaming and yelling at the contraption, facing the opposite direction from me. My head hazed my surroundings, and blurred one of them into black and the other yellow, red, and green.

 _Who are those two? Why are they screaming? Do they need_ help _?_

My mouth opened up with the order to ask these questions however no sound breached my lips… I didn't think twice and decided to hide from these unknown blurry images…

My eyeballs peeked to look at the crime scene behind me, sturdy steel tables conjugated in one corner; gun-like weapons and glass beakers filled with gurgling liquid aligned along the surfaces. Breathe taken, I glanced at the gigantic shady weapon that sent shivers down my spine…

 _What am I doing here?_

A mirror caught my sight, chains pulled my body towards it but invisible hands pulled me back down. Pain overtook me from the effort, my limbs pulsated and screamed. I tried to catch a breath but no oxygen entered my body.

I couldn't breathe. My heart didn't beat the drums of life.

Panicking for who -or what- I was…

At this realisation, I left all my pain behind and clambered towards the blissful mirror, making no sound as I slugged across the floor.

" _Help"_

My nails clawed into the side wall for support.

" _Save"_

Clasping the table, my legs almost disobeyed from the torment of pushing of the ground.

" _Serve"_

My eyes widened when they finally met the reflection of themselves. Toxic green eyes stared me down, snow white hair drifted in the windless room, and a white collar hugged my neck. Looking down I noticed the black suit that covered me with white: gloves, boots, and a belt in addition. Only one thought grappled my mind…

 _What in the hell is going on?_

With that, the shining green sun dissipated, leaving the room in a blanket of darkness…

" _Protect"_

* * *

Sam

It was my fault. It was all my fault! I told him to go in there…

" _Hey Danny why don't you check it out?..."_

He warned me, but I didn't listen…

" _Sam I don't think tha-"_

" _Just_ one _picture._ _ **Please**_ _Danny?"_

"Sam! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

Tucker's terror-stricken voice pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced to meet his petrified aqua eyes. His red cap tilted, his dark coloured face plastered with pain, yellow jumper dulled, green shorts folded and brown boots brimmed with dirt. My heart stopped.

 _What have I done?!_

"I… I uh… TURN IT OFF TUCKER!"

Almost like a light switch, Tucker sprinted for the ectoplasmic control panel. My head took one last glance at the glowing hole. A rogue tear found a way down my face. Sinking to the floor, the cold iron ground sent shivers up my spine…

Only one thought grappled my mind…

 _What have I done?_

Everything then shrouded in pitch black darkness…

* * *

 **Well that's a good beginning, yep I'm continuing with this… Don't worry it gets better later on with more emotion and action 'n' stuff. Oh! And btw I am not very good at keeping a fanfiction-chapter-posting schedule so don't expect me to keep to one…**

 **Okay with that thank you SO much for reading! Please review if you can, every review is helpful and pushes me towards writing greater and more interesting stories for you all cool people to read.**

 **Hopefully I can get another chapter out within this next week; maybe more words too…**

 **C U NXT TIME! Muhahahahahaha! ;P**


End file.
